<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under the midnight sky by chiiibiiichan, tootsuro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969303">under the midnight sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiibiiichan/pseuds/chiiibiiichan'>chiiibiiichan</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsuro/pseuds/tootsuro'>tootsuro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroo Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Friends to Enemies, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing at Midnight, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, One Shot, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Royalty, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, True Love, kuroo week 2020, night sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiibiiichan/pseuds/chiiibiiichan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsuro/pseuds/tootsuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two separate kingdoms doesn’t mean love wouldn’t find a way in between. </p><p>Under the midnight sky, they fell in love even if forbidden.</p><p>- </p><p>Written for Kuroo Week Day 3 - Royalty + Night Sky</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroo Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kuroo Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>under the midnight sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A link to a song will be left, it will lead you to Spotify. It is essential to the story so please, I encourage you to play it in background while you read. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo Tetsurou held a handful of letters tied with a red ribbon to his chest. He held with the delicacy a King would have when he holds his own crown. This letters, for him, meant the world and beyond it. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They all came from a princess in a neighbouring kingdom. A princess with brown silk hair and muddy eyes, a sharp nose and defined jaw. Kuroo have yet to meet this princess, but he knew deep within that she’s beautiful. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her handwriting spoke of gentle hands and a gentler heart, slender fingers and porcelain skin. Her words are all so very poetic and rich, so she must have been very educated and is a scholar. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her letters came every seven days, handed to him by a secret messenger. He reads it in his balcony during midnight, when the stars are bright and the moon is shining. Kuroo imagined her doing so, a small smile curving her thin lips as she raced on every word that he had replied. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They could have met sooner. Could have married as soon as her third letter had been delivered. But fate was a cruel subject, it ordered their kingdoms as enemies and so they are reduced to secrecy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As next in line for the crown, Kuroo was risking everything with every exhange, but how could he not? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was in love with a beautiful stranger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Be it naive or foolish, Kuroo would say that it was better to fall in love with some stranger's wits unlike her mother and father. A tie only made for the betterment of two kingdoms, how they did it, Kuroo would never know. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had refused every marriage proposal thrusted in his way ever since he passed elegibility. His mysterious lover was the difference, he didn't realize a mere letter sent so randomly would set his heart on fire. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo held on to the 456 letters tied with a red ribbon with delicacy that a King would have when he holds his crown, and he journeyed to their meeting place. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The wind is cold and harsh, the sky is clear and bright. It was nearing midnight and the moon is casting beautiful dark shadows all around him. The forest is quiet and frightening, but Kuroo would brave any obstacle to meet his princess. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's a clearing near a cliff in the middle of their kingdoms, it overlooked the vast sea and down below big waves would crash over a collection of rocks. His lover named Oikawa, had stated in her last letter that she would wait for him there until the <em>first ray of the sun had touched my skin.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo could nearly hear his heart right next to his ear. He had been waiting for this ever since their tenth exchange. He wore his uniform, a sword tucked into his waist and his leather boots are shining as it crunches down dried leaves and boughs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can see the clearing from were he stood, just beyond a group of bushes and small trees. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He could see her silhoutte in the night. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo rushed over, his leather gloved hands paving a way for him to slip through. His swords bumps into his hip noisily, and it startled the quiet evening. He was enraptured with the creature standing tall in front of him, they turned around from the noise. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was the perfect sight, illuminated by the moonlight, elevated and drowning in the dark sky. They were surrounded by the noise of the ocean and the air smelled of salt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But it was not a princess, instead—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You are a man," Kuroo stated, stopping a feet away from this stranger, "Are you Oikawa?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The face of the stranger cleared, a small gasp escaping his lips, "Kuroo?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His voice was like of cotton, smooth and gentle. There was something inside Kuroo that bent and wielded, he finally found the voice of letters he had read every single night for the past one a half year.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His grip on the letter tightened, the man's gaze flickered on it before he quickly fumbled. He reached on his back and showed a thick throng of letters, tied with a blue ribbon and gently handled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From where he stood, Kuroo could read his penmanship. His heart soared. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I—you—my—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>My</em> Kuroo," Oikawa had merely mumbled, and he collapsed on his knees in front of him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo rushes over, and he sees the tears in <em>his</em> Oikawa's eyes. Those muddy eyes, held by a soft frame with a sharp nose and defined jaw. In his head was a clump of silk brown hair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was her. <em>Him</em>. <em>He</em> was <em>his</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's you," Kuroo whispers, starstruck and quite possibly, deeper in love, "It's you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's me!" Oikawa exclaims, a ridiculous laugh bubbling out of his lips, "It's me, I'm a man. This is... this is a mess." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo sits in front of him, head bowed with grim smile, "It is, indeed." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You must hate me now," Oikawa says, "I have deceived you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo shakes his head, his gaze gentle as he looks back, "I don't hate you." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oikawa looked at him like how a peasent would look to a royalty. His muddy eyes are glittering with respect and admiration, it was as if he wasn't in line for the throne himself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The realization was like a stab in the chest, Kuroo knew better. If everybody found out his secret lover was from an enemy kingdom, and is a man, what more would happen to them? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They'll be exiled, worst is that they'll be killed. But as he looked back with Oikawa, the thought of getting thrown out of the kingdom did not seem so bad. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This was the person he had exchanged stories with, told his woes and regrets, laughed and joked and sometimes fought with. Their relationship was all in paper, but it was too deep to disregard. Kuroo was still in love, be it a man or a woman, it was immovable. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was not wrong to call him a beauty. In the dark cast of the shining moon, Oikawa looked ethereal. Like a angel gifted just for him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo ached with longing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I am still very much in love with you," he confessed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oikawa's eyes widen and his shoulders relaxed, he was crying stars, "I am, too." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo and Oikawa spent their first night together in the clearing by the cliff, they laid on their backs as they talked. Kuroo held Oikawa in an embrace, his lover's on his chest and their fingers entertwined tightly. There's a sweet and painful feeling inside him whenever Oikawa carresses his hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Only him. Never had he felt this way before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why didn't you tell me about you before?" Kuroo gently asks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oikawa stilled, he could hear him sigh. Oikawa repositioned himself on his stomach, his gaze lowered to their holding hands. There's a small smile that curved his lips as Kuroo squeezed his. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I met you before," Oikawa started, "You and your father visited our kingdom for an appeal for peace. I was supposed to greet you there but I hated those kind of conversations. My nephew and I watched your meeting through a window in the garden, you... were very handsome." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo snickers at Oikawa's blush, he remained quiet as the latter continued, "I knew who I was even back then. When your father and I came a to disagreement and your father marked us off as enemies, I wrote my first letter to you. Do you still remember?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo lifts himself to his elbows so that they were close, he nodded, "Yes, I do." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I told you my hatred for I wanted to be your friend. I sent it in secret and I never expected that you would reply."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aren't you glad that I did?" Kuroo teased.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oikawa rolls his eyes, tenderly smiling, "Yes, I'm glad." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo rested their foreheads together, his hand reaching up to cradle Oikawa's cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Closer, closer</em>. He wanted to be so much closer. Their noses are pressed together and he hears Oikawa's trembling breathe. He felt like crumbling to pieces too, his senses are overloaded of everything about him. His scent, his feel, he wanted a taste.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm very happy, my love," Kuroo whispers, "I wished I saw that day, I would have loved you sooner." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You woo me too much," Oikawa huffs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmm, you like it. You're blushing." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stop it!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo giggles, and he touched their lips. A peck. Softly and gently. Oikawa's lips tasted sweet and it was so very soft. When Kuroo pressed deeper, Oikawa gasped and he slipped his tongue into his mouth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Only him. Never had he kissed someone like this before. Oikawa's hands tangled in his hair and he could him grip the front of his shirt, he tugged him closer, until Oikawa sat in his lap and his hands are around his waist. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo worshipped his lips like a God. It beared heaven and he had tasted it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They kissed until the first rays of the sun touched their skins, until they could hear the distant morning bells of their respective kingdoms. They separated hesitantly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I should go," Oikawa murmurs, eyes heavy as he holds Kuroo tightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmm," Kuroo hums, pressing another kiss to his red, red lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let go." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One more kiss. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My love." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kuroo." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oikawa." </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I want to stay here.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Call me by name." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tooru?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo earned a searing kiss. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They really need to go. Once their maids find their chambers empty, Heaven only knows what search party their families would set out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Last embrace, they said, and they stood there for almost another half hour. Basking in the new morning and each other's company. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Promise to meet me again," Kuroo says, looking down at Oikawa. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I promise," he says, loosenig his hold, "We should go, Kuroo." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know, but take this," Kuroo handed him his ring. An heirloom of their family, only given to those the man chose to marry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "I'll marry you, Tooru. The heavens and the sea are the witness of this promise, I will spend the rest of my life with nobody but you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was difficult to part after those words, but after one last kiss. They bid their goodbyes and spoke of sending a letter soon. They left with their hearts in each other's hands, and Oikawa had slipped the ring in the chain of familial necklace, he gripped it in his hand as he travelled back to his kingdom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo was lightheaded and struck down, he came back to his kingdom with a red face and a new heart. </p>
</div><hr/><p>The days went by as if the universe had it on fast-forward. Letters came one after another, sweet words embedded in paper with elegant handwriting sealed with a piece of their <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/24bmXekGRqVFRlPYdfzyJr?si=g6uA8oIXQ9a5Uk_XuC7jpw">heart</a>. </p><p>Their trust grew like a nurtured flower. They believed in each other’s every word. As the stationaries piled up, their love for each other blossomed, Kuroo was ready to betray his kingdom, his strict father—the King, he was prepared to leave everything behind for Oikawa. </p><p>The time for them to meet again came sooner. </p><p><em>This will be the last time we’ll be apart, my darling, </em>he thought as he made his way to the cliff.</p><p>Tonight, he was going to tell Oikawa his plan to leave the kingdom. </p><p>They wouldn’t have anything, but they’d be free. <em>And together. </em></p><p>Just like before, the moon was out to greet and watch the two lovers reunite. Its light bouncing off the water that gave an illusion of sparkles. Kuroo’s heart felt almost like it would leap out of his throat as he made his way to their meeting place, as he takes quick strides to reach their haven and be with Oikawa.</p><p>Kuroo's anxiety eased after he saw his lover's figure, once again, illuminated by the moonlight. </p><p>“Tooru!” He called out. He had expected him to meet him halfway, jump in his arms, but that was not the case. </p><p>Instead, Tooru turned slowly, sadness came with the smile that displayed on his lips. Their eyes met and Kuroo’s eyebrows knitted upwards, a concerned expression contorting his perfect face. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” He asked, raising a hand to reach out to Tooru’s face.</p><p>The sorrow never left his pretty face even after feeling the touch he’s been longing for months. </p><p>“I’m sorry, my love” Oikawa’s voice broke, he breaks eye contact with Kuroo’s hazel orbs, tears streamed down his porcelain skin. </p><p>Tooru stood ashamed, then he takes his necklace off. The gold chain glimmered by seeing the moon. Tooru's Seijoh pendant and Kuroo's Nekoma ring hung on it, the physical symbol of their love and promise. </p><p>“They found out because of the ring,” Oikawa broke out, more tears spilling from his beautiful eyes.</p><p>The realization was swift and the muscles on Kuroo’s face relaxed, a smile revealed itself that made his face seem softer, like everything was going to be okay. </p><p>Another man presented himself, stepping out of the darkness. Kuroo knew immediately who he was. How could he forget when he was the man who made his and Tooru’s life miserable? The King of Seijoh stood proud, his face in pure disgust as he looked at his son and the son of his enemy.</p><p>“Go on, Oikawa, like you had sworn this morning," The King spat, his voice like a hammer to a glass, "Show me that you aren’t a traitor.”</p><p>Kuroo’s gaze darted back to Oikawa where he found his eyes downcast. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Kuroo,” Oikawa cried again, this time, he lifted his face to look into his. In that instant, he knew what his beloved was talking about.</p><p>The soft smile on Kuroo's face didn’t change and he just nodded, "I understand, my love." He says.</p><p>Seeing that image of Kuroo, Oikawa can feel his heart rip apart but at the same time, he felt like it was also being stitched back together. </p><p>With shaky hands, Oikawa takes his blade out. Kuroo laid his hands on his face, <em>closer and closer.</em></p><p>Oikawa whispers, "We fell in love. We have met and we have kissed, and we will die under the same midnight sky.”</p><p>Kuroo truly understood, of course he would. He trusted every word Oikawa would say. He was prepared to die for him right from the beginning, the only thing he could not was to kill him. He could never bring him harm.</p><p>But if it was what his lover had asked for, he wouldn’t hesitate to push a knife onto his heart. </p><p>A breath escaped his lips, Kuroo wraps a hand around his own sword, drawing it out slowly. He caressed Oikawa’s cheek, wiping off the tears that continued to flow. </p><p>“I’ll follow you to any path you choose, my love,” He responded.</p><p>The impatient King watched them as they set a distance between each other, he was quick to know and he shouted, "Wait!"</p><p>The sharp blades they both wielded filled with the lovers' splattered blood. To the King’s demise, the two royalties dropped to the ground with a thud. </p><p>Just like the first night they met, their bodies bathed in the moonlight. </p><p>The stars glimmered above, and Kuroo crawled painfully close, bathed breaths and searing pain, he endured to hold Oikawa for the last time. Oikawa watched him close, <em>god, </em>he watched him and memorized his face.</p><p>They met and their hands entertwined tightly, they looked at each other until they can't.</p><p>As their eyes closed, a shooting star trails fast across the sky. </p><p>With their last breaths, they draw out one last promise.</p><p>“<em>I’ll be yours too in the next lifetime.” </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>